


Sneak Attack

by HitanTenshi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Meme, or at least inspired by a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitanTenshi/pseuds/HitanTenshi
Summary: in which food proves an effective distraction





	Sneak Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone recalls that video that became a bit of a meme: it featured a couple where one was studying or sth and the other offered them food via chopsticks only to use that as lure for a smooch.
> 
> Basically, I need to generate fluff or the tarpit of solavellan hell angst will consume me. Please come out sooner, DA4! (T^T)
> 
> Tumblr has been unreliable in including my posts in search results, so I will likely start sharing more of my fanart here, since Ao3 includes that under fanworks.


End file.
